gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.16 Porażkopolistańczyk i wielka afera
Chris: Poprzednio w mieście totalnej porażki. Uczestnicy losowali miejsca gdzie mieli szukać przepustek do wygranych, uzyskania nietykalności. Udało się to czterem osobą, a odpadł Noah. Jednak o tym kto dzisiaj odpadnie przekonacie się niedługo w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Chris: Hej na dół, szybciej. Courtney: Nie dałeś nam nawet się wymyć. Chris: Nieszkodzi. Dzisiaj i tak się pobrudzicie a najbliższe zadanie lepiej zacząć o rankiem. Gwen: Już się boję, to nawijaj, co to będzie? Chris: Pierwsze zadanie polegać będzie na wydobyciu skamieniałości prehistorycznego, mistycznego Porażkopolistańczyka. Trent: Żartujesz? Wszyscy wiemy że takie coś nie istnieje. Chris: Nie znalazłeś, nie wiesz. Pokaże wam miejsca wykopalisk, a szef pomoże wam przenieść narzędzia. To zadanie to nic innego jak skromne wykopaliska archeologiczne. Tyler: Skromne? To pole ma powierzchnie hipermarketu. Chris: A czego się spodziewałeś, piaskownicy? Małych łopatek? Wiaderek na wodę? Tego tu nie znajdziecie, łapcie za łopaty i bierzcie się do roboty. Dzisiaj każdy przechodzi do następnego zadanie. Zaczynajcie. Bridgette: Mamy szukać szczątków czegos co nawet nie istnieje? Beth: Szukajcie co chcecie. Ja nie mam zamiaru się przemęczać skoro każdy przejdzie dalej. Bridgette: A idź, kogo to obchodzi? Beth: Właśnie, szczególnie że i tak będę bezpieczna, hehe. Cody: Brałem kiedyś udział w wykopaliskach. Tyler: I co? Znalazłeś coś? Cody: Nie, nie miałęm szczęścia. O, a to co? Stwardniała kanapka? Jest ich tu pełno. Geoff: Aaaa, to, to z wtedy kiedy Owen ukrywał żarcie, bo głodował. Tyler: Biedak. DJ: Nie martw się, teraz gdziekolwiek jest, ma żarcia pod dostatkiem. Gwen: Ile dzisiaj stopni? Nie mam siły do takiej pracy. Courtney: Nie marudź, coś znalazłam. To wygląda jak czaszka, fujjj. Gwen: Zachowaj to, może Ci się przydać. Chris: Dokładnie, druga część zadania polegać będzie na skompletowania części szkieletu do całości. Bridgette: O mam coś. To chyba kość ręki, czy coś takiego. Chris: Świetnie, a żeby nie przeciągać od razu kładźcie te części na wyznaczone miejsca szkieletu. Courtney, ty również. Courtney: Świetnie, nie mogłam już na to patrzeć. Chris: Macie już dwie części. Jeszcze druga ręka, żebra, kręgosłup, nogi i pare innych. Do roboty, żwawo. Tyler: Wyzyskiwacz, ciekawe na co nam to będzie. DJ: O, mam noge. Okropnie wygląda. Geoff, zaniesiesz ją za mnie? Brzydze się takich kości. Geoff: Nie ma sprawy ziom. Courteny: Ha, znalazłam kolejną, moge wygrać tą konkurencje. Gwen: A co mi tam i tak każdy przejdzie dalej. Cody: Kolejna kanapka, o jest ruwnież i kość, to wygląda jak szczęka tyle tu zębów. Tyler: Fajnie, a ja mam część kręgosłupa. Chris: Doskonale wam idzie, mamy już prawie cały szkielet. Bridgette: Mam już dość tego kopania. Odchodzę. Zawołajcie mnie na następną runde. Trent: Mam kość od nogi. Macie coś? DJ: Niestety nie. Geoff: Pozostałości po jakichś innych kościach. Sam proch. Liczy się? Chris: Jeśli je złożych w całą kość to owszem, jako proszek, nie! Wiecie co? Skopletowaliście już koło 95% szkieletu, dajcie se siana z tym, a my tymczasem przejdziemy do kolejnego zadania. Courtney, ty zebrałaś najwięcej kości, podczas ostatecznego werdyktu wezme to poz uwagę. Szefie, ty zawieź szkielet do muzeum Porażkopolis. Chef Hatchet: Ale wieczorem wybieram się do kina na ten nowy film wojenny. Chris: A spoko. Pójde z tobą. Chef Hatchet: Ha ha, ale ty stawiasz. Chris: Dobra, jednak ty płacisz. Chef Hatchet: Zawsze znajdzie jakąś wymówkę, czemu ja tu jeszcze pracuję? Chris: Dobra, bierzemy się za zadanie numer dwa. Będzie ono decydowało o nietykalności. A przy okazji, zawołajcie Beth i Bridgette. Nie widzę ich tutaj. Geoff: Ja po nie pójdę. Chris: Świetnie, tymczasem drugie zadanie jest następujące. Macie tam dwa manekiny, każdy musi go ubrać w jak najładniejszy, oczywiście według mnie, strój o motywie historyczny. Czyli rycerz, jakiś jeździec, król, żołnierz i tak dalej. Po kolei będę wywoływam osoby, które według mnie najlepiej spisywały się podczas wykopalisk. Osoby następne nie będą mogły korzystać z ubrań użytych wcześniej. Oceniać będę w skali 1 do 10. Jako że Courtney uzbierała najwięcej, ona zacznie. Courteny: Świetnie, odprawie ich wszystkich. Kiedyś może zostanę projektantką mody. Geoff: Już je przyprowadziłem, Chris. Chris: Dobrze, Courteny skończyła więc zobaczmy. Piękny stalowy hełm, skurzana zbroja, rękawice, stalowe ostrogi. Nieźle, dam Ci za to 9/10 ponieważ do kroju rycerza strogi mi nie pasują, ale i tak możesz czuć się pewnie, nie każdemu daje tak wysokie noty. Dalej Beth. Cody: Co? Przecież ona nawet nic niewykopała. Bridgette: Właśnie, poszła sobie na samym początku. Chris: Nie kłucić się ze mną. Beth: Właśnie, wybral mnie więc zamknąć się. Gwen: O ho ho, nie poznaje jej. Courtney: Ja też, zachowuje się strasznie. Beth: Ubiorę go jako....... Chris: Stop, jak tam wyszło? Brązowy kapelusz, skurzana kamizelka, wysokie buty i niebieskie dżinsy. Dobry wybór, ładny krój kowboja rodem z westernu. Daję 10/10. Courtney: Ej, co to ma znaczyc. Mówiłeś że nie stawiasz tak wysokich ocen. Chris: Zamilcz, w tym programie wszystko jest możliwe. Trent: Coś mi się nie wydaje żeby on rzeczywiście jej tak sprzyjał przypadkiem. Geoff: Racja, wiesz co możemy przeprowadzić śledztwo. Trent: Chcesz zorganizować dochodzenie? Geoff: Czemu nie, nie chcę zostać wyrolowany. Chris: Geoff, teraz ty. Geoff: Spoko ziom. Ubiorę ten manekin jak gwiazdę rocka. Okulary, koszula i jakieś przyzwoite spodnie. Chris: Skończyłeś? Geoff: Tak. Chris: Doskonale, ej stary niezrozumiałeś tematu, powiedziałem strój historyczy, co ma do historii gwiazda rocka? Geoff: To symbol jakiejś...czterdziestej rocznicy powstania tej muzyki. Chris: No niech Ci będzie. Daje 8/10. Geoff: Juhuu... Chris: Trent, teraz ty. Geoff: Powodzenia stary. Trent: Dzięki ziom. Ubiorę ten manekin jako chińskiego wojownika z dynastii ming. Chris: Niezły pomysł, zobaczymy jak to się przełoży na wynik. Trent: Gotowe. Chris: Niezłe łachy na niego wrzuciłeś, fajny słomiany kapelusz. Daje 8/10. Trent: Piąteczka stary. Geoff: Tak jest. Chris: Cody, twoja kolej. Cody: Ubiorę go na krój starożytnego imperatora rzymskiego. Szaty, korona... Chris: Widzę że kończysz. Zobaczmy. No niezłe odwzorowanie stroju, ale moło przekonujące. 7/10. Zostało jeszcze pare fartuchów, koszulka i peruka. Z tego nic nie zrobicie więc kończymy wyzwanie. Ogłaszam że nietykalne są dziś Courtney, za najwyższą notę w pierwszym wyzwaniu, oraz Beth, za doskonały krój z drugiego wyzwania. Oddajcie głosy i spotykamy się niebawem. Geoff: Chodźmy za Beth, ona coś knuje. Trent: Ej, patrz, zdaje się że rozmawia z Chrisem. Geoff: Racja ziom, nie zaszkodzi chwilke podsłuchać. Beth: Myślisz że to tak sprawiedliwie ich oszukiwać? Chris: Jasne że nie, dlatego nazywamy to oszustwem. Nie pękaj, jeszcze dwa wyzwania będziesz nietykalna i później już nie będą mieli powodów do podejrzeń. A na razie ciesz sie tym, bo mam nadzieje że wygrasz tą kase. Geoff: Aha, wiedzałem! Trent: Złapaliśmy was na gorącym uczynku. Chris: Eee, nic mi nie udowodnicie. Trent: Jak to nie? Wszędzie są zamontowane kamery, a słyszeliśmy waszą rozmowę na własne uszy. Zadzwoń stary do producentów, wszyscy mamy ich numer no nie? Chris: A niby skąd? Trent: Dawałeś nam razem z broszurką zapraszającą do wzięcia udziału w programie. Chris: O nie, proszę zrujnujecie mnie. Potrzebuje tych pieniędzy na żel do włosów. Geoff: Nic z tego, dzwonię. [ piii-piii-piii] Geoff: Halo, czy dodzwoniłem się do produkcji filmowej Chrisa McLeana? Producent: Owszem, to my, w czym sprawa? Geoff: Zaszło pewne oszustwo, proszę przyjechać natychmiast. Producent: Oczywiście, już jedziemy. Chris: Nieee, znisszczycie mi życie. [ Producenci przyjechali, a Geoff i Trent wyjaśnili sprawę ... ] Producent1: Jak mogłeś Chris. Jesteś hańbą naszej firmy. Producent2: Właśnie. Producent1: Oficjalnie jesteś zwolniony, wypad z firmy, ale już. Producent2: Właśnie. Producent1: A ty młoda damo, wypadasz z tego show. Beth: Co? Czemu? Producent1: Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka. Producent2: Właśnie. Geoff: Ale się porobiło. Trent: No tak, ale kto będzie teraz gospodarzem show. Producent1: Macie do wyboru Chefa Hatcheta lub jedną osobę z uczestników, którzy już odpadli. Geoff: To musi być ktoś bezstronny i uczciwy. Trent: Proponuje zrobić losowanie. Producent1: Wspaniale, ustalcie to między sobą. Producent2: Właśnie. Producent1: My tym czasem się zwijamy, polecamy się na przyszłość. Producent2: Właśnie. Geoff: Hej wszyscy na dół. Courtney: Co znowu? [ Po wyjaśnieniach...] Gwen: Oł. Courtney: Więc losujemy. W koszyku mamy Chefa Hatcheta, Leshawne, Owena, Heather, lindsay, Eve, Noah, Izzy, Justina, Harolda, Duncana i Ezekiela. Geoff: Ja losuję. Trent: Dawaj stary. Geoff: Mam, wylosowałem...oh nie. Tret: Co tam wylosowałeś? Geoff: Chef Hatchet. Courtney: O nieeee! Chef Hatchet: To sobie nagrabiliście dzieciaki. Od dziś ja będę wymyślał dla was wyzwania. Zmykajcie do pokoi. Chris był moim kumplem, ale tego mu nie wybaczę. Nici z pójścia do kina. Wypadła Beth i dobrze, nie lubiłem jej. Do zobeczenia następnym razem w Mieście Ttalnej Porażki.